Growing up with Titans
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Veronica is far from your average girl not that she'd know that. In fact none of the kids in the town she's moved to they aren't exactly ordinary. And who's fault is it? The Justice League's of course. They wanted teenage superheroes to see what life would have been like if they hadn't become heroes. And that's exactly what they got.


High school, the bane of my existence. Of course if you've been through it or are currently going through it you know how I feel and what I'm talking about. Now I know what you're thinking, "oh no not another high school au fic." Truth be told I've read this thing somewhere that said high school au fics are written by young authors trying to idolize a time they will soon be going through that older readers want nothing to do with because they have already suffered through such a horrible time.

However I do not wish to scare you off with a horrendous tale about the ups and downs of the American education system, we've got quite enough of that already. No my story, despite being listed under such a title as fanfiction, is completely true. And in order to tell my tale and be one hundred percent accurate I must start at the beginning. Of course as you might have guessed starts my Freshman year of high school. Like I said it's the bane of my existence.

Before I continue on there are some things you must know about the little town I live in and my family. First I will speak of the town. It is much easier. There are categories for the people in the town. The two biggest ones are old hands and outsiders. Old hands are people whose families have lived here for generations. You can probably guess who the outsiders are then. The people who are relatively new to town. Most don't even last a year. Some though, they put down roots so that one day their descendants might become old hands themselves. I am an outsider, only in town for a month when things begin to get interesting, and by that I mean I start school. The next main barrier you have to face is the most basic in all of America. YOur money. There are two types like with the old hands and the outsiders. The rich and those beneath the rich. Usually you only have to be either an old hand or rich to get along well in the town. If you're both jolly good for you I suppose. If you're neither you're pretty much screwed. I am neither.

Now on to the subject I have been dreading, my family. I am a foster care kid. Found wondering around as a little five year old. I have no idea what happened to my birth parents. So after being bounced around from home to home and being deemed a lost cause, mostly due to my horrible temper, (there are other reasons, but we won't get into those), I was sent to live in a small hole in the wall where everyone knows everybody. The family taking me in were the Cassidy's. They were known in the system for taking those without a chance anywhere else. They already had five when I got there. by the time school rolled around they had seven.

So now that you have some background knowledge I suppose it's as good a time as any to begin the actual story. However instead of starting it on the first day of high school I will start it at the hidden beginning. The day I arrived.

As per was usual whenever I was moved I was severely grumpy. It was best to leave me alone during such times like these as I tended to be more on edge than was normal. I would snap on anyone who bothered me. My social worker, one Miss Charlotte Henson was driving me to the Cassidy's house in her tiny electric car. She was chatting away, as was her habit whenever she was was delivering a child to a new home. I drowned her out by playing an old IPod Nano I'd found and swiped. Well technically one of the guys in one of my old group homes had swiped it from a garage sale. I jacked it from him and attempted to return it to the rightful owner. The owner however told me to keep it and even gave me a pair of earbuds to go with it.

Charlotte stopped the car in front of an old victorian style two story house. I pulled one ear-bud from my ear so I could hear her now. "What do you think Veronica?" She asked. I shrugged in a typical teenage fashion.

"I prefer Greek architecture." I answered before moving to the back of Charlotte's ridiculously small vehicle. I popped the trunk and pulled out all the stuff I owned in the world. A single brightly colored bookbag full of all the personal items I'd collected over the years and a small beat up shabby duffel bag full of the clothes I'd gotten from each different home I'd ever been sent to live in.

"Veronica." Charlotte scolded. "The Cassidy's are very nice to take you in. You know no one else will." She continued.

"Yes because it's not like that's something that wasn't already occupying my memory space or anything." I grumbled. I could feel my temper kicking in. No. I had to calm down. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Go to your happy place Veronica. I told myself. I didn't have a happy place. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

"Veronica are you listening to me?" Charlotte snapped as we reached the door.

"Of course Miss Henson. After all it's not like I have anything better to do." I muttered resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Charlotte glared at me in a way that told me she wanted to smack the cheek out of me, but she was showing surprising strength in self-control. I was completely unphased by all this. After all it wouldn't have been the first time my big fat mouth had gotten me into trouble and if you've learned anything about me so far you know it is definitely far from the last time. Charlotte knocked turning away from me before she could do something she'd most likely regret later on.

It didn't take long before the door was opened by a guy I recognized from the system. He chuckled when he caught sight of me. "Ah Ronnie I expected you'd be sent here sooner or later." He told me a twinkle in his amber colored eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you Masterman." I growled with a roll of my eyes. Lake Masterman had been my foster brother off and on for the last five years. Whenever we were placed in the same house it was a lethal combination. He had the brawn, I had the mouth, we both had big brains, and we shared an overprotectiveness for the other kids in the house.

Lake scowled. "Thought we agreed last time we saw each other you wouldn't call me that anymore." He grumbled.

"Funny I could have sworn we agreed you wouldn't refer to me as Ronnie." I quipped back as Lake led us inside.

"Touche little sister." Lake replied. I rolled my eyes. "You know if you keep doing that your eyes are going to get stuck that way." He continued navigating his way to the large dining room. Already seated at the head of the table was a beautiful couple. The man looked in his early thirties at most with blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman on the other hand had gorgeous black hair that cascaded down her back in perfect waves and grey eyes. She seemed almost timeless as if you'd expect her to be young and beautiful for all of eternity.

Lake's hand suddenly clamped down on my wrist as if he realized my flight instinct was kicking in bad, screaming at me. He always did know me too well. Out of everyone I'd ever met he was probably the one I was closest to.

"Hello I'm Robert Cassidy and this is my wife Lucile. You must be Veronica." The man said as he stood. He had a smile on his face that made everything inside me quake in fear. This family was a nice one, you could tell already, and honest to ever deity I knew that terrified me.

A/N: Alright so I recently went back and re-watched all sixty-five episodes of Teen Titans and I wanted to be a fic for them and thus this plot bunny attacked. Unfortunately I feel really really redundant (especially with the amount of times I use the word town.) anyway comments concerns are welcome


End file.
